Ago Iterum
by Dunkel Blut
Summary: Petit One-shot se déroulant dans le dernier épisode de la saison I The Serpent's Lair . SLASH Jack x Skaara.


Auteur: Dunkel Blut

Disclaimer: Stargate ne m'appartient pas. Je laisse tout le mérite à Brad Wright et Jonathan Glassner.

**Le titre latin Ago Iterum signifie ''vivre à nouveau''**

Ce one-shot débute au cours du dernier épisode de la saison I lorsque Jack et Teal'c sont repéré et capturé dans le vaisseau de Klorel en route vers la Terre. Il se termine à la fin de l'émission. L'intérêt d'écrire ce one-shot se trouvait dans le fait qu'on ne retrouve pas suffisamment de fic développant le couple Jack x Skaara, alors j'ai décidé d'en écrire une moi-même. Comme il est inspiré du dernier épisode de la saison I, il s'agit en fait, des scènes que les producteurs ont jugé bon de ne pas nous montrer dans le but de ne pas brutaliser les plus coincés d'entre nous. ;) Je les ai écrites pour vous du mieux que j'ai pu. Bonne lecture!

ATTENTION: CETTE FIC CONTIENT DES RELATIONS INTIMES ENTRE HOMMES. SLASH. SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN!

**Ago Iterum**

S'il avait su où tout cela l'aurait mené, il n'aurait jamais franchi cette porte des étoiles pour commencer. Au cours de sa vie de militaire, il s'était fait porter prisonnier un nombre incalculable de fois. Mais c'était la première fois que le désespoir l'assaillait avec autant d'emprise. Si seulement tout cela n'était pas arrivé. Si seulement, ils n'avaient pas eu la brillante idée de passer la porte avec les coordonnées que Daniel avait rapportées de cet univers alternatif… Si seulement il avait pu empêcher Apophis de capturer Skaara… Si seulement il avait pu le protéger…

Il pouvait encore entendre les cris du garçon qui le suppliait de l'aider lorsque les gardes Jaffa l'avaient emmené. Oui… Si Jack avait pu faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, ils ne seraient pas en ce moment même prisonnier du Goa'uld Klorel dont l'hôte n'était nul autre que Skaara…

De l'autre côté de la cellule, Teal'c avait un air serein et paisible. Comment pouvait-il garder tout ce flegme alors qu'ils avaient été si près du but avant d'avoir lamentablement échoué en se faisant capturer? Il ne comprendrait jamais cette partie du Jaffa, mais il le tenait en haute estime pour cela.

- Ne vous en faites pas Teal'c, dit-il. Daniel et Sam vont nous tirer de là.

Teal'c hocha la tête. Comme Jack aurait aimé en être aussi persuadé. Il s'inquiétait énormément pour eux. Avaient-ils été repérés? Étaient-ils même toujours vivants? Jack n'osait les contacter par radio de peur que le son de sa voix ne trahisse leur présence aux gardes serpents qui circulaient parmi les couloirs du vaisseau.

Assis contre le mur de la pièce, il se prit la tête dans les mains en tentant de ne pas succomber au désespoir. Dans le silence, ses pensées le ramenèrent des années en arrière.

Jack se souvenait qu'à la mort de son fils Charlie, il n'avait plus eu aucun goût de vivre. La vie lui était devenue insipide et sans intérêt. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à la mort. Et Sarah, la pauvre Sarah… Il l'aimait toujours, bien sûr. L'amour est indestructible. Mais il ne supportait plus de la voir. Il ne supportait plus de voir ses cheveux blonds. Blond doré comme les champs de blé en octobre. Ce blond dont Charlie avait hérité. Jack ne se souvenait que trop bien comment il aimait poser la main sur la tête de Charlie et lui ébouriffer les cheveux à la dernière seconde pour le taquiner. Ensuite, ils couraient tous les deux dans la cours sous le regard attendri de Sarah et Charlie terminait la course en sautant dans les bras de son père hilare de rire. L'avant-midi se terminait généralement par une partie de balle molle dans la cours. Mais maintenant, tout cela lui avait été volé. Ce qu'il avait eu de plus cher au monde, son fils unique, avait disparu pour toujours.

Il était mort.

Et il ne reviendrait pas.

C'est pourquoi Jack n'avait plus du tout aucune passion de vivre. Sarah et lui, étant devenus des étrangers, il avait tout perdu. Sarah le tenait responsable de ce qui était arrivé et elle ne pouvait plus le regarder en face. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il comprenait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Il se blâmait également. Il était responsable de la mort de Charlie. L'enfant s'était tué accidentellement en jouant avec une arme militaire que son père avait ramenée à la maison. Sarah ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Lui-même ne pourrait jamais se pardonner. Tout était de sa faute. Puis, la _Air force_ était venue le chercher un après-midi et on lui avait parlé d'un projet classé confidentiel par l'armée des États-Unis. Puis, il avait fait la connaissance d'un jeune homme naïf et un peu distrait -à l'époque- du nom de Daniel Jackson. Sa fonction dans la base militaire du Colorado avait été de déchiffrer les symboles qui recouvraient un mystérieux artefact découvert dans le désert de Gizeh en 1928. À la grande surprise de tous, Daniel avait réussi et presque aussitôt, le projet _Stargate_ avait débuté.

Il s'était trouvé que l'artefact était en fait une immense porte, la porte des étoiles comme l'avait baptisé Daniel, permettant de voyager à des millions d'années lumières à travers la galaxie en créant un vortex, une sorte de couloir d'énergie, comme Jack l'avait si bien appris quelques années plus tard par le Capitaine Carter. Une mission avait été montée : explorer la nouvelle planète où les avait menées les coordonnées trouvées par le docteur Jackson, et s'ils trouvaient une menace potentielle, faire exploser la porte de l'autre monde afin de protéger la Terre. C'est à cette opportunité que Jack avait trouvé un certain intérêt. Depuis trop longtemps, il vivait sans vraiment vivre, en suivant le courant, en se culpabilisant, en se noyant dans sa souffrance. Depuis trop longtemps, il voulait trouver le repos, le pardon. Lorsqu'on lui avait demandé de commander l'expédition, prenant ainsi la responsabilité de la bombe nucléaire, il avait vu, pendant un instant son repos se concrétiser et sa souffrance se terminer pour toujours. S'il devait faire exploser cette bombe, il exploserait avec elle.

Jack avait appris par ses années d'expériences dans l'armée que le danger n'était jamais ce qu'il manquait dans un terrain inconnu. Et ce nouveau monde, cette planète où il s'apprêtait à partir en passant la porte était exactement le genre de terrain inconnu où le danger pouvait se trouver derrière chaque pierre. Et il avait eu raison. Dès la première nuit de leur arrivée, un vaisseau extra-terrestre avait atterri et ces créatures, les Goa'ulds, étaient sans doute la plus grande menace qu'il n'ait jamais connu.

Mais ironiquement, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qu'il avait rencontré sur Abydos lui avait redonné goût à la vie, lui avait redonné espoir. L'espoir peut-être d'être pardonné, de se pardonner, en ayant une seconde chance.

Skaara.

Skaara lui rappelait beaucoup Charlie par sa joie de vivre, sa spontanéité, sa perspicacité et ce regard rempli d'admiration et d'amour pour Jack. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Jack avait sentit quelque chose renaître en lui. Sans qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher, il avait vite éprouvé de l'affection pour le garçon qui le lui rendait bien. Skaara était plus âgé que Charlie, mais il était tout de même un enfant. Ses yeux noisette avaient un regard mature pour son âge et les traits de son visage étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus doux. Rien en lui n'était brusque ou violent comme le sont souvent les autres garçons de son âge. Jack se souvenait très bien le soir où il lui avait donné son briquet. Ses yeux noisette tendres et si brillants et son sourire éclatant l'avaient fait frémir. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps…

Il avait bientôt réalisé que ses sentiments pour l'enfant dépassaient la simple affection et transgressaient même sa propre morale. Il s'était surpris à observer le garçon à la dérobée, à observer sa silhouette fine et légèrement musclée, son teint bronzé et sa peau fine et lisse. Mais plus que tout, ses yeux si vivants où défilaient tant d'émotions et ses lèvres si tentatrices qui semblaient si douces au toucher. Jack ne se considérait pas comme un pédophile, loin de là. Il aimait Skaara comme son propre enfant et même plus encore. Et ce qui l'attirait en lui de la sorte était sa grande maturité, son intelligence, mais aussi sa détermination, caractéristiques rares pour une telle jeunesse.

Il se souvenait encore très bien du jour de la révolte du peuple d'Abydos face au Goa'uld Râ et comment Skaara l'avait incroyablement bien menée pour un garçon de son âge et comment il l'avait sauvé, lui, et toute son équipe, ce jour-là. Non, il n'était pas réellement un enfant malgré les apparences. Ou peut-être les enfants d'Abydos devenaient-ils matures plus rapidement que les enfants sur Terre. Ce ne serait pas surprenant.

Ses pensées le ramenèrent quelques heures plus tôt, lorsque Teal'c et lui avaient réussi à abattre les gardes de Klorel et que Teal'c avait ensuite immobilisé le Goa'uld. Jack se rappelait comment il avait tenté de s'adresser non pas à Klorel, mais à Skaara. Le Goa'uld s'était moqué de lui, bien sûr, et ses paroles empoisonnées tournoyaient toujours dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse s'en débarrasser, sans qu'il ne puisse les oublier.

_Il ne reste plus rien de lui. Ton ami n'a pas résisté longtemps. Il a vite succombé… Il aime ma protection. _

Ces mots résonnaient en lui, repassaient comme une boucle interminable. Jack se sentait nauséeux, fiévreux. La personne qu'il aimait lui avait été arrachée une fois de plus. En serait-il toujours ainsi? Mais ce qui l'avait frappé davantage avait été l'expression de son visage. Ses yeux brillaient toujours avec cette intensité qu'il lui connaissait, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Le Skaara d'aujourd'hui était assoiffé de pouvoir, de vengeance, de violence… Tout à l'opposé de la personne qu'il avait été autrefois. Ses traits étaient dures et il avait observé Jack avec toute l'arrogance dont les Goa'ulds étaient capable. Son sourire si charmant était toujours le même, mais son regard glacial avait été suffisant pour figer le sang de Jack dans ses veines. Il en avait eu le souffle coupé. En voyant ce visage dur et indifférent, il avait sentit sa raison s'écrouler. La colère l'avait emporté et un coup de Zat'n'ktel plus tard Skaara avait finalement retrouvé ses esprits le temps de quelques secondes, le temps de demander à Jack de lui pardonner pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Jack savait très bien ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Selon Sam, ce vaisseau se dirigeait vers la Terre dans la ferme intention de la détruire. Et Skaara s'était trouvé là, tremblant devant lui, lui suppliant de lui pardonner, lui disant qu'il était désolé… Jack avait sentit son cœur chavirer. Tout ce qu'il avait désiré à cet instant était de prendre Skaara dans ses bras et lui dire que tout irait bien, qu'il allait le ramener sur Terre et il lui arracher ce ver de la tête. Mais il n'avait pu faire un seul geste. Pendant un instant, un court instant, le regard de Skaara, son Skaara, avait croisé le sien et dans ce regard brouillé par les larmes, Jack ne vit rien d'autre que le désespoir, la honte et le dégoût de soi-même. Mais c'était bel et bien lui. Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard, peut-être pouvait-il encore le sauver…

- Vous ne pourrez pas sauver Skaara, O'neill, dit soudainement Teal'c.

Jack sortit de ses songes et de sa misère pour s'apercevoir qu'il était toujours enfermé dans cette cellule. Il regarda Teal'c d'un air offensé.

- Vous oubliez Kendra, Teal'c! Elle y était arrivé, elle, en passant dans le marteau de Thor, alors pourquoi pas Skaara? Pourquoi pas? Cria-t-il presque.

Teal'c ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas causé plus de souffrance à son ami et ne souhaitant pas détruire son mince espoir de sortir de là vivant. Mais au fond de lui, Teal'c savait qu'ils allaient tous mourir…

Soudain un grand bruit se fit entendre et la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. Jack se leva et s'avança.

- Il n'est pas trop tôt, Capitaine!

Mais il s'arrêta net, les mains levées devant lui en apercevant une lance Goa'uld pointée vers lui, prête à tirer. Ce n'était pas Sam et Daniel venus leur porter secours, mais bien quatre gardes serpents armés et derrière eux se tenait Skaara ou plutôt Klorel.

- Emmenez l'humain, fit-il de sa voix surnaturelle.

Jack frissonna. Un garde s'avança. Teal'c voulut riposter, mais Jack lui fit signe que tout irait bien.

- Ça va aller Teal'c.

Puis, il sortit, le garde derrière lui, la lance Goa'uld pointée dans son dos. Il sortit de la pièce entouré des gardes serpents et emboîta le pas à Skaara le long des couloirs, espérant ne pas croiser Sam et Daniel. Ils marchèrent un long moment jusqu'à ce que Jack se demande s'ils allaient s'arrêter un jour. Juste comme il ouvrit la bouche pour demander où ils allaient, la petite troupe s'arrêta devant des portes d'où jaillissaient deux grosses têtes de serpents en or. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Skaara pénétra dans la pièce suivit de Jack et des gardes serpents qui s'arrêtèrent au seuil. Skaara se tourna vers eux.

Il donna un ordre que Jack ne comprit pas.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, les gardes s'étaient emparés de lui et s'étaient empressés de l'attacher au mur. Il n'eut pas le temps de lutter, pas le temps de s'enfuir ni même le temps de protester. Il était maintenant enchaîné et immobilisé au mur et cela ne lui disait rien de bon.

- Laissez-nous, ordonna Skaara.

Les gardes rompirent tous sans exception et quittèrent la pièce, les laissant seuls. Jack regarda la pièce autour de lui. Ils étaient dans une sorte de chambre. Un grand lit à baldaquin en forme de sphère et serti d'or et de pierres précieuses trônait au centre de la pièce. Les murs étaient remplis d'hiéroglyphes et un rideau au fond de la chambre cachait en partie ce qui ressemblait à un bain ou une grande bassine.

- Skaara, écoute-moi, commença Jack, mais il fut interrompu par une vive douleur à la tête.

La main de Skaara était levée et une lumière orange en jaillissait. Le rayon frappait directement le front de Jack. Il eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Il pouvait sentir ses tempes de chaque côté palpiter à un rythme effrayant. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien mise à part cette douleur atroce. Criait-il, hurlait-il? Probablement. Qui pouvait soutenir une telle souffrance sans hurler à la mort? Personne.

Après ce qui lui sembla durer une éternité, le rayon de lumière s'estompa et la douleur se dissipa. Sa tête retomba contre son torse. S'il n'avait pas eu les chevilles et les poignets ligotés au mur, il se serait écroulé depuis longtemps. Seuls ses liens le supportaient encore. La douleur s'était calmée, mais il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir un marteau qui ne cessait de cogner dans son crâne. Haletant, il releva la tête, croisant le regard satisfait et le sourire cruel de Skaara. Et son cœur flancha.

- Skaara, je t'en prie… Ne le laisse pas faire. Ne le laisse pas faire de toi ce qu'il désire… siffla-t-il malgré la douleur.

Sa tête tournait et il espérait ne pas perdre conscience tout de suite à moins que Skaara n'ait l'intention de le torturer à nouveau. Dans ce cas, il préférerait s'évanouir à l'instant plutôt que de devoir subir à nouveau cette douleur. Mais le Goa'uld semblait satisfait du résultat. Il s'approcha lentement de Jack jusqu'à ce que leur visage ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- N'aie pas peur, dit-il. Je ne tuerai pas. Pas tout de suite.

- Skaara…

- C'est inutile de parler à ton ami. Il n'est plus là, répliqua le Goa'uld de sa voix tranchante.

- Si, il est là, grogna Jack, la colère montant en lui. Si tu lui redonnais son corps, si tu t'en irais de là, il pourrait me répondre, il serait là! Cria-t-il, hors de lui.

- Comme avant… ajouta-t-il d'un air défait. Comme avant…

Sa tête retomba contre son torse. Il était épuisé et ses espoirs semblaient filer entre ses doigts comme l'eau d'une rivière se frayait toujours un chemin. Une grande fatigue l'assaillit et il fut pris d'une envie soudaine de dormir. Mais Skaara se remettait à parler. De ses doigts, il releva doucement le visage de Jack pour croiser son regard.

- Je me souviens, O'neill.

- Non, tu ne t'en souviens pas. Tu ne t'en souviens pas, ce n'était pas toi.

Un sourire malicieux vint étirer les lèvres du garçon.

- Je connais tous les souvenirs de ton ami. Tous ses sentiments. Il n'y a aucun secret entre nous. Je sais tout.

Skaara commença à marcher lentement dans la pièce. Il parlait toujours et Jack devait se concentrer pour l'écouter, pour résister à l'envie de s'endormir.

- Je sais que vous éprouviez du désir l'un pour l'autre. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi. Vous feriez un très bel hôte, O'neill.

Son sourire s'élargit et une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux comme un feu ardent. Jack tressaillit. Il lui vint à l'idée que le Goa'uld connaissait chaque détail de son corps. À cette pensée, le sourire de Skaara s'élargit davantage.

- Oui, O'neill. Je sais tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux depuis ton arrivée sur la planète Abydos.

À ce moment, tout devint flou et enfin noir. Il venait de perdre conscience.

***

_O'neill…_

_Il était dans la grotte suite à la révolte contre Râ. Skaara était venu le rejoindre pour lui offrir à boire. En acceptant de prendre la coupole d'eau fraîche, il lui avait effleuré les doigts et Skaara avait tressaillit. Puis, il était sortit et était revenu avec des couvertures. Il en avait tendu une à Jack, puis ensemble ils s'étaient allongés côte à côte près du feu, seuls dans la petite alcôve que formait la grotte. Les autres semblaient déjà être endormis. Près de lui, Skaara l'observait d'un regard doux et bienveillant. Il les avait tous sauvé ce jour là. Il l'avait sauvé, lui. Non seulement au sens propre, mais également au sens figuré. Pendant tout ce temps où Jack avait cherché la mort et à l'instant même où la mort l'avait trouvé, il avait compris que la vie valait plus que ça. Lorsque Skaara et sa bande les avait libéré lui et son équipe, il avait enfin trouvé une nouvelle raison de continuer. À leur arrivée dans cette grotte, Jack avait réalisé combien il était heureux d'être encore vivant. Tous ces gens autour de lui avaient besoin de lui. Ses hommes avaient besoin de lui, le peuple d'Abydos et Skaara avaient besoin de lui. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Charlie, il avait eu l'impression d'appartenir à un groupe. Il avait de nouveau une raison de vivre. Skaara n'avait pas seulement sauvé sa vie ce jour-là, il avait sauvé son âme. _

_- Tu sais Skaara, avait dit Jack, aujourd'hui tu nous as tous sauvé y compris ton peuple. _

_Puis, il s'était tourné vers lui et avait croisé ses prunelles noisette. _

_- Nous te remercions Skaara et je te remercie. Tu es un enfant très courageux._

_Puis, il s'était tu, car de toute façon, Skaara ne pouvait comprendre un seul mot de ce qu'il disait. Pourtant, alors que leurs regards se croisèrent, Jack avait eu la nette impression qu'il avait compris. Le sourire de Skaara s'était élargi, dévoilant ses dents blanches. Une émotion dont Jack n'était pas sûr d'identifier brillait dans ses yeux. Jack lui avait rendu son sourire, puis…_

_Peut-être était-ce sur le coup de la fatigue accumulée durant la journée? Après tout, ils avaient tous eu une rude journée. Ils avaient combattu, s'étaient fait prendre captifs et avaient encore combattu pour se libérer et ils avaient finalement parcouru des kilomètres dans le désert pour découvrir cette cachette. Oui, sans doute l'épuisement de la journée avait eu quelque chose à voir avec ce manque de contrôle, car Jack avait, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, levé la main et l'avait posée sur la joue de Skaara et son pouce avait presque imperceptiblement caressé la lèvre du garçon. Celui-ci avait brièvement fermé les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de savourer ce contact. Et lorsqu'il les avait rouverts, il s'était trouvé incapable de détacher son regard de celui de Jack. Enroulé dans les couvertures, il s'était approché de l'homme. Jack, ne sachant que faire, avait obéit à son premier instinct et avait prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus fort lorsqu'il avait sentit le souffle de Skaara contre son cou et son parfum salé lui emplirent les narines. Comme dans un rêve, il avait resserré son étreinte. _

_Dans un souffle, le garçon avait murmuré un mot que Jack n'avait pu saisir. Puis, il avait sentit les lèvres de Skaara douces et chaudes contre sa peau dans ce qui était bel et bien un baiser. Timide et incertain, mais un baiser sans aucun doute. Le frisson que ce doux contact avait déclenché dans ses reins l'avait ramené à la réalité. Il avait eu beau se répéter qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça, que c'était immoral, que Skaara n'était qu'un enfant, il va sans dire qu'il avait été incapable de relâcher l'enfant qui lui avait jeté un regard inquiet, presque effrayé par sa propre initiative. Et Jack n'avait pas eu le cœur de le repousser. Peut-être aurait-il dû… Il ne voulait pas paraître égoïste, mais pendant trop longtemps il avait vécu seul dans les ténèbres, pleurant la mort de son fils. Trop longtemps, il était resté sans jamais personne à ses côtés pour lui dire ou lui montrer à quel point la vie valait la peine d'être vécue, malgré les obstacles, aussi pénibles qu'ils puissent être. Et les mains de Skaara étaient si douces sur son visage… Plus douces qu'aucunes autres mains avant elles. Et ses yeux noisette brillants et tendres promettaient tant. _

_Bien qu'aucun des deux ne dirent un mot, et de toute façon les mots, ici, étaient inutiles puisqu'aucun ne comprenait la langue de l'autre, le désir se lisait dans leur regard, sur leur visage. Skaara avait lentement approché son visage et avait pressé ses lèvres contre celles de Jack. Puis ce fut comme si un feu les avait enveloppé tous les deux. Plus rien ne comptait. La révolte, la guerre contre Râ, la bombe qu'il s'apprêtait à envoyer sur Terre… Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il n'y avait qu'eux. Seuls dans la nuit._

_Leurs baisers étaient devenus plus profonds, plus pressants. Jack avait couvert le corps de Skaara du sien et le garçon avait gémit sous le poids de l'homme sur lui qui lui léchait, suçait et mordillait les lèvres. Il se tordait sous les baisers, ondulait les hanches, laissait échapper un ou deux gémissements, incitant Jack à aller plus loin. Leur plaisir mêlé s'était intensifié jusqu'à ce que leurs corps ne devinrent rien d'autre qu'une masse d'énergie. _

_- Skaara… avait dit Jack en un souffle._

_Rien ne lui avait importé plus en ce moment précis que le jeune homme sous lui. Peu lui avait importé à cet instant qu'il ait été si jeune, que ce qu'ils faisaient était immoral. D'ailleurs, sur cette planète, ce genre de relation était peut-être accepté étant donné la haute ressemblance de leur culture à la culture égyptienne antique comme le docteur Jackson lui avait fait mention à plusieurs reprises._

_Jack avait porté son regard sur l'enfant et avait été surpris de constater à quel point ses yeux noisettes reflétaient une totale confiance et un amour plus profond qu'il ne pourrait jamais être exprimé._

_- Dal mek creon te shree tal'ma,_1_ avait murmuré Skaara d'une voix éreintée avant de s'endormir sur l'épaule de Jack._

_***_

Jack ouvrit les yeux. Teal'c était penché vers lui, un sourcil relevé. Jack se redressa brusquement sur son séant et une douleur vive se fit sentir tout le long de son échine et sa tête tourna, si bien qu'il retomba sur le sol dur.

- Colonel O'neill? Fit Teal'c de sa voix basse.

- Argh, Teal'c…

Jack porta une main à son front dans l'espoir d'atténuer le martèlement incessant dans son crâne. Il était de retour dans la pièce où Teal'c et lui étaient retenus captif. Pendant un instant, il se demanda ce qu'ils faisaient là. Il se demanda où était Skaara. Mais bien sûr, ce qu'il venait de voir n'était qu'un rêve, un souvenir lointain, si lointain même que Jack doutait qu'il se soit réellement produit un jour. Avait-il vraiment serré Skaara contre lui dans cette grotte cette nuit là? Avait-il réellement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes? Il lui semblait que des millénaires le séparaient de cette nuit. Il mit fin à ses pensées quand il réalisa que Teal'c était toujours penché au-dessus de lui. Il fit un effort pour se redresser, mais ne fit aucun geste pour se lever debout.

- Ça va aller, Teal'c. Vous avez des nouvelles de Sam ou Daniel?

- Non, aucune, répondit-il toujours sur ce ton aussi calme.

Des heures semblèrent s'écouler et Jack se demandait bien de ce qu'il pouvait bien advenir de ses amis. Teal'c et lui attendaient et attendaient encore jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvrit une fois de plus pour laisser entrer les gardes serpents.

Et Jack entra une fois de plus dans la chambre du Goa'uld, les gardes l'attachant, cette fois non pas au mur, mais sur une chaise faisant face à l'étrange bassine qu'il avait déjà vu la dernière fois. Le rideau violet était tiré, mais Jack apercevait distinctement une ombre à travers les fibres du mince tissu. Les gardes attachèrent ses poignets aux accoudoirs et ses chevilles aux pattes du siège, de sorte qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Son pouls s'accéléra à la pensée de ce que le Goa'uld allait lui faire subir. Aussitôt qu'il fut attaché bien solidement, les gardes quittèrent la pièce et une voix rauque s'éleva de derrière le rideau.

- Selon mon père, je devrais te tuer très vite. Mais je dois admettre que cela gâcherait bien du plaisir.

Il ricana d'un air grotesque avant de poursuivre :

- Tu es plutôt amusant, humain.

Normalement, Jack aurait lancé une remarque quelque peu humoristique, frisant le sarcasme, mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, il ne voulait surtout pas attiser la colère du Goa'uld. Il devait plutôt aider Skaara à combattre la créature qui le contrôlait. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, les rideaux de lin qui entouraient la bassine glissèrent lentement, libérant un doux parfum sucré et dévoilant une grande bassine remplie d'eau chaude où baignait Skaara. Le garçon lui faisait face et lui souriait d'un air insolent. Jack remarqua ce qui semblait être des pétales de rose qui flottaient à la surface de l'eau. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point le garçon était beau et combien il était, dans cette baignoire, follement attirant. Si ce n'aurait été du fait qu'un Goa'uld contrôlait les moindres gestes de l'enfant et du fait, bien sûr, qu'il soit attaché à cette fichue chaise, Jack aurait pu trouver ce moment très romantique. L'envie folle de le prendre dans ses bras et de le couvrir de baisers le reprit soudain, mais il doutait que le Goa'uld se laisserait faire aussi docilement que Skaara…

- J'espère que tu t'es remis de notre petite séance de tout à l'heure?

Jack soupira intérieurement. Cela promettait d'être un interrogatoire suivit d'une seconde séance de torture toute aussi passionnante que la précédente.

- Par simple curiosité, demanda Klorel, où as-tu trouvé les coordonnées menant à notre porte?

- Je les ai commandées sur Ebay, répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Comme il s'y attendait, le Goa'uld ne releva pas la plaisanterie et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de rage. Il s'avança dans la bassine pour s'approcher de Jack et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur et insolent, mais il ne prononça pas un mot. Il se contenta d'observer Jack comme s'il n'était qu'une pure distraction. Jack profita de ce silence pour tenter de le raisonner.

- Skaara, je t'en prie, bats-toi! Ne laisse pas faire! Regarde-moi…

Le Goa'uld l'interrompit en laissant échapper un gloussement. Toujours avec son sourire moqueur et gras, il dévisagea Jack des pieds à la tête d'un air arrogant.

- Je crois que l'on peut remettre ce petit interrogatoire à plus tard, qu'en penses-tu?

Jack resta muet, incertain de ce qu'il devait en penser. Finalement après quelques secondes, il répondit :

- Mais bien sûr. Pourquoi pas?

Il s'imaginait que le Goa'uld allait plutôt le torturer pour lui faire ravaler ses répliques et qu'il le questionnerait plus tard. Jack sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos à la pensée que le rayon orange lui fendrait encore le crâne, mais il préférait garder le silence aussi longtemps possible sur les informations cruciales. Il ne dévoilerait jamais un secret qui eu peu mettre en danger un membre de son équipe ou la population terrienne, mais aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait éviter d'être interrogé, mieux cela vaudrait.

Le sourire de Klorel s'élargit davantage et doucement il se leva debout dans la bassine, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps entièrement nu. Jack déglutit. Skaara descendit lentement de la baignoire, le regard toujours rivé sur Jack qui ne cilla pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le Goa'uld avait en tête quand celui-ci se mit à tourner autour de Jack qui ne pouvait espérer bouger, attaché comme il était sur la chaise. L'eau dégoulinait toujours sur le corps de Skaara et Jack dut faire un effort pour empêcher le désir de le submerger. Puis, une main se posa sur le devant de son uniforme. Mais Jack fixait toujours les yeux noisette. Le visage de Skaara était dur et fermé et leurs regards qui se croisaient ne se lâchaient plus. Pendant un instant, Jack eut un léger doute. Il n'allait sûrement pas…

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, un bruit de déchirure s'ensuivit et avec une force violente, le Goa'uld arrache l'uniforme et le t-shirt de Jack sans qu'il ne put rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Les liens qui le retenaient à la chaise étaient trop puissants. Il sentit la fraîcheur de l'air sur la peau dénudée de son torse. Puis, une peur inexplicable le saisit soudain, car il devina très bien ce que le garçon ou le Goa'uld s'apprêtait à faire. Et il aurait tout donné pour ne pas subir cela.

Il repensa soudain au rayon de lumière orange qui l'avait souffrir presque jusqu'à la mort et il se surprit à penser que cette torture était peut-être préférable à celle qui allait venir.

Conscient de son effet sur Jack, Skaara étira ses lèvres en un sourire moqueur. Puis, il prit place sur les cuisses de Jack qui étouffa une exclamation au contact chaud et humide. Quelques gouttes d'eau isolées glissaient encore sur la peau bronzée du garçon. Le sourire du Goa'uld s'élargit et son regard toujours accroché à celui de Jack s'illumina en l'espace d'une seconde. Il colla son corps contre celui de l'homme dont la respiration était devenue plus rapide. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre sa poitrine. Il était terrifié et le désir de Skaara n'en fut que plus ardent.

- Skaara… Arrête… parvint-il à articuler.

Le Goa'uld ricana. Il pouvait sentir l'entre-jambe de l'homme se durcir contre le sien.

- Ne désirais-tu pas son corps? Demanda-t-il d'un ton léger avec une pointe de moquerie.

Jack fut incapable de répondre. Le garçon ondulait les hanches sur lui et Jack ne pouvait rien faire, excepté de résister à l'envie dévorante qui l'assaillait. Les lèvres de Skaara effleurèrent doucement son cou de l'arrière de l'oreille jusqu'à l'épaule, lentement, sa langue dardant à quelque reprise pour goûter la peau salée. Jack se cambra inconsciemment, le parfum doux et épicé du garçon lui faisant tourner la tête.

Les mains du Goa'uld descendirent le long de son dos et s'arrêtèrent dans le creux de ses reins, puis Jack croisa son regard. Un regard dur, mais profond. En un instant, sa bouche fut pressée contre la sienne et s'ensuivit un baiser violent et furieux où ses lèvres furent mordillées, sucées, puis Skaara força l'entrée et la langue du Goa'uld s'infiltra, jouant vicieusement, s'amusant aux dépends de Jack. Ce-dernier gémit lorsqu'une douleur vive et aiguë le poigna soudainement. Le garçon venait de lui mordre le coin des lèvres et un filet de sang s'échappa et coula le long de son menton. Un goût de fer lui emplit la bouche. Skaara le regarda un sourire moqueur et inquisiteur sur son visage.

Et soudain, Jack sentit une rage l'envahir.

- Sale parasite, espèce de ver à soie… grogna-t-il, mais il fut interrompu par les lèvres et la langue qui lui emplit la bouche une fois de plus comme pour la dévorer.

Jack voulut protester, mais il sentit une main chaude et caressante descendre sur son bas ventre pendant que le garçon recommençait son mouvement de hanche. C'était plus que Jack ne pouvait en supporter et lorsque la main de Skaara se referma sur eux d'une seule poigne et commença sa tâche, un nouveau gémissement étouffé s'échappa de ses lèvres. Jack put sentir les lèvres de Skaara s'étirer en un sourire et ensuite, il ne fut plus sûr de rien. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien excepté des vagues de plaisir qui le submergeaient. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de Skaara sur son visage, puis ses muscles se tendirent et il eut l'impression qu'une décharge d'énergie se déversa dans chaque particule de son corps. Le garçon grogna et rejeta la tête en arrière, ses yeux s'illuminant en l'espace d'une seconde.

La main relâcha sa prise et vint se poser sur la joue de Jack, qui, tentant de reprendre son souffle, n'offrit aucune résistance. Puis, la voix tant désirée, la voix de Skaara murmura :

- O'neill…

Jack leva les yeux pour rencontrer ses iris sombres. Les traits de son visage étaient doux et son regard, tendre. C'était comme si le Goa'uld en lui n'avait jamais existé.

- Skaara…

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de prononcer ces mots que les yeux du Goa'uld s'illuminèrent et son visage devint à nouveau froid et imperturbable et Jack se demanda s'il ne venait pas de tout imaginer.

- Dommage que mon père souhaite si ardemment ta mort, dit-il avec un sourire gras sur le visage, sans quoi je t'aurais gardé comme serviteur.

Jack ne trouva pas la force de répliquer. Le Goa'uld se leva et Jack le perdit de vue pendant un instant. Lorsqu'il revint, il ne vit rien d'autre qu'un éclair orange et une vive douleur s'immisça dans son crâne. Un hurlement s'échappa de sa gorge et bientôt tout devint noir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Teal'c était à nouveau penché sur lui. Un long râle s'échappa de la gorge de Jack. Il avait l'impression que des marteaux lui martelaient le crâne. Il se redressa, mais aussitôt, ses souvenirs refirent surface. Il repensa au corps du garçon ondulant sur ses cuisses et il sentit la nausée lui monta au nez. Il aurait dû résister, il aurait dû se battre. Il ne voulait qu'aider le garçon à combattre le parasite, mais il n'avait fait que tomber dans le piège du Goa'uld. Skaara n'était plus. Il ne serait plus jamais le garçon qu'il avait été autrefois. Il n'aurait plus jamais cette expression douce et tendre sur son visage. Ses yeux ne se poseront plus sur Jack avec amour et admiration. Plus jamais.

Les minutes passaient et Jack restait étendu sur le sol de la cellule, le visage dans les mains. Il avait tout perdu. Chaque être cher. L'un après l'autre, il les avait perdus. Charlie, Sarah et maintenant Skaara… Il était seul.

Les portes de la cellule s'ouvrirent et quatre gardes serpent les encadrèrent et les emmenèrent dans les couloirs du vaisseau. Mais Jack n'y prêta pas attention. Il avait l'impression d'être témoin des évènements comme s'il les regardait à travers les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. Il observait les gardes le traîner lui et Teal'c comme s'il était dans un rêve. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était impuissant. Et plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent…

Puis, au tournant d'un couloir, il aperçut Daniel et Sam cachés derrière les colonnes longeant le mur. Son cœur fit un saut dans sa poitrine et il revint à la réalité. Ses sens se mirent en alerte et il pria pour que les gardes passent leur chemin.

Ils passèrent devant les deux colonnes où Daniel et Sam se cachaient en retenant leur souffle. L'un des gardes, celui à la droite de Jack, jeta un œil suspicieux vers la colonne où Daniel venait de disparaître. Il ralentit le pas et le cœur de Jack tonna dans sa poitrine. Si Daniel et Sam étaient capturés, ils n'auraient plus aucune chance d'empêcher Apophis et sa flotte d'attaquer la Terre. Ils seraient tués et leurs efforts n'auraient servi de rien. Le garde s'arrêta et les autres gardes, l'air incertain par le comportement de leur compagnon, ralentirent le pas.

- Jaffa! Cria Klorel sans se retourner. Kree!

Aussitôt, les gardes reprirent leur position d'un seul geste, le regard fixe et ils poursuivirent leur chemin jusque dans la salle de contrôle du vaisseau. La porte se referma derrière eux. Une fenêtre triangulaire leur faisait face et le Goa'uld les fit s'avancer à travers la pièce jusque devant le pel'tak. Ce que vit Jack à travers la fenêtre, lui coupa le souffle. Les énormes anneaux de Saturne se découpaient dans l'espace tout près de leur vaisseau.

Seigneur, ils étaient déjà arrivés dans la Voie Lactée! Jack sentit ses jambes s'affaiblir sous lui et il dût se retenir au pel'tak pour garder son équilibre. Ils y étaient déjà… Les Goa'ulds allaient détruire la Terre, ils allaient anéantir la race humaine… SG-1 avait échoué. Skaara vint à ses côtés. Le cœur de Jack se serra. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Il avait perdu Skaara comme Daniel avait perdu Shau'ri. Oui, Daniel pourrait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Daniel était comme lui. En ce moment, il aurait aimé qu'il soit là avec lui. Sa présence lui manquait. Soudain, il réalisa où il se trouvait vraiment. Dans le vaisseau de Klorel, fils d'Apophis. Les Goa'ulds s'apprêtaient à détruire la race humaine. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser faire.

Soudain, une énergie nouvelle s'empara de lui. Ils avaient encore une chance. Daniel et Sam n'avaient toujours pas été découverts. En ce moment, le C-4 qu'ils avaient posé devait être prêt et cela suffirait probablement à arrêter ce vaisseau. Il y avait encore de l'espoir. Jack avait peut-être perdu les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui, mais il n'était pas seul. Plus maintenant. Il avait des amis. Teal'c, Samantha et Daniel. Et il devait faire tout son possible pour les sauver. Il devait les sauver, eux, s'il n'avait pu sauver les autres.

Tout n'était pas encore fini… Ils étaient toujours vivants…

FIN.

1 'Notre amour ne se terminera pas dans la mort.'


End file.
